Al-Kharid
' Al-Kharid' is a bustling city that is located to the southeast of Hallowrein. It relies on trade with other nations to get by, but its exports also provide some profit to the kingdom. You will not find much religion within it like you would to the north, where Saradominists reign, nor to the south, where the Desert Pantheon ways are followed extremely, such as by the Menaphites. Al-Kharid is currently under the rule of Sultan Eltanin Werilw Timedes, son of the late Iskandar Timedes. Overview History Iskandar Timedes inherited the throne of Al-Kharid from his father, Ali Timedes, who was originally a wealthy noble from Pollniveach. After the original Royal Family died out in Al-Kharid, the powerful and wealthy Timedes family claimed the throne in the year 128. Ali Timedes, then thirty-two years old, began to bring Al-Kharid out of the rut the last sultan and sunk itself into. A burst of new life came over the kingdom, with trade treaties being made with many of the surrounding kingdoms in return for Al-Kharid's master crafters. Things flowed nicely for a few years, when in the year 132 Ali Timedes's wife, Laila, gave birth to twins. The first born was named Iskandar and his brother was named Marik. The two seemed to be a symbol for the rebirth of Al-Kharid, and the Timedes family prospered for many more years. Eventually, the time came when the public's eye looked toward the twins to see who would inherit the throne. Iskandar, a young boy who favored the blade and had a knack for diplomacy, had a clear head and usually obeyed his father's orders. Marik, on the other hand, was in many ways the evil twin. He favored sly-tongued work and normally kept himself preoccupied with studies involving magic and occult activities. It was hardly an argument over who inherited the throne. In the year 160, disaster struck - Ali Timedes had died in his sleep at the age of sixty-four. With the sudden death of the sultan, Al-Kharid was thrown into chaos. Funeral ceremonies were being planned by seven different people, the military was conducting three or four different investigations to see whether the Sultan had been murdered, and both sons were trying to seize the throne, as the one who would inherit it was not set in stone just yet. Thankfully, Iskandar was able to ascend to the throne and claim the Scepter of Akhmed, the symbol of office for the sultan. Marik was allowed to stay within the palace if he so chose it, but Iskandar's brother was furious and left within the night. He was not to be seen for several more years. As Iskandar was young then, he required the help of his mother, Laila, in running the kingdom. Many expected him to live up to the standards Ali Timedes had created, but unfortunately he couldn't rise in popularity again. Al-Kharid began to see a dark time in those first few years when Iskandar tried to keep things under control. Corrupt merchants and street gangs began to creep back in where the law had once been, and Al-Kharid was as much of a crime-driven place as southern Varrock. That all changed with the arrival of Soaraiya Valcress, an Asgarnian noblewoman. The year was 164 when Soaraiya visited the desert city. She was young, almost twenty-two, and she had a good head upon her shoulders. Her skin was pale like snow and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. Raven black hair streamed down to her narrow shoulders. She had grown up learning how to boss around servants, and when hearing about Al-Kharid's poor management system, she immediately travelled there, hoping to do ''something, ''at least. She requested an audience with the Sultan, and though she did not expect a reply, she got one anyways - as it turned out, Iskandar was desperate for any help he could get. It is said that when they looked upon each other, it was like love at first sight. This, of course, would be incredibly wrong, as the two had clashing personalities. Like any man, he was stubborn and needed a good woman to set him straight; Soaraiya was just that kind of woman. Although reluctant at first to work with each other, the two finally began to change Al-Kharid for the better. The lawlessness began to disappear and honest merchants began to make a return to the bazaars of the city. Many started to wonder if the two would marry, and eventually, towards the end of the year 164, they did. A marriage with an outside noble had not been committed before, and it caused a flurry of controversy. Some thought little of it, while other nobles schemed to take Iskandar off the throne. Their plans were all for naught, though, as someone else had something in mind - that of Iskandar's brother, Marik, who had come to seize the throne through magical means. The year was 167, almost two years after Iskandar and Soaraiya's wedding, when Marik returned. He had fallen to the dark ways and had resorted to lychdom to outlast his brother for the throne. Unfortunately, impatience got the better of Marik and he attacked Al-Kharid with a flurry of summoned minions. Although the threat was fairly small - nothing the miltiary couldn't handle, of course - many people were wounded and thirteen people - one of which included Marik and Iskandar's own mother, Laiya - were killed. After his forces were beaten and he severely weakened, Marik disappeared back into the mountains to the east of Al-Kharid. In the year 168, it was revealed to the Sultan and his wife that they were going to have a child. With this news, the two began to make plans for the child, excited that they were going to be parents. It was not to be, though, as Soaraiya proved to be no match for the pregnancy. She soon began to fall ill to a rather mysterious disease. They would most likely lose the child. Stricken by grief, Iskandar tried to find some way in order to save the ones he loved. Eventually, he was confronted by his brother, Marik, who offered him a deal - if he could save one of them, Iskandar had to make him the advisor. Iskandar talked with his wife about it, and she immediately said that the child should be spared. Though reluctant to let his wife die, Iskandar agreed with Marik to have the child survive. Through a work of magic, Marik was able to save the child while Soaraiya died in childbirth. The child was a boy, and he was named Eltanin Werilw Timedes. Marik also shed his name and instead called himself Savraell. Bad news continued to find itself in Iskandar's throne as the news of the Guild of Talisman springing up just north of the Duel Arena. As the Scepter of Akhmed was magical, it was to be locked away so as the Wardens couldn't reach it. When he was an early child, Eltanin also displayed magical capabilities - some of which proved to be very noticable. Iskandar requested the help of his brother in order to keep the magic surpressed, and Marik - or Savraell, as he was called now - was only too happy to take Eltanin under his wing. The Guild of Talisman did not seem to have any use for Al-Kharid and it stayed pretty quiet throughout the twelve years of the Guild's reign of power. However, a period of injustice began to come back during that time, and the noble's quotes of how Soaraiya was the backbone of Al-Kharid only seemed to prove true. Reports of a Resistance, though, did bolster the Sultan's confidence and he began to lash out against the corruption as soon as the Guild of Talisman was defeated. With the help of his brother, Al-Kharid soon became a popular destination for merchants and travellers alike. Recently, the good Sultan, Iskandar Timedes, has died in his sleep - much like his father, Ali Timedes - and his son, Eltanin, has taken the throne and the scepter. Though it has only been two weeks since he was titled, he has already been pulled into a conflict to the south, where the Menaphites battle a self-proclaimed King Arch. Already, many lives have been claimed, such as Euriphides, a messenger sent by the Archon of Tharkus. Others have been dealt with, such as Savraell, whom Eltanin killed on suspected treachery (ironically, Eltanin never knew that the man was Marik, his uncle). The conflict continued, and the search for a certain dark mage continues today... Economy Though a small kingdom, Al-Kharid is a trading realm where you can find almost anything you are looking for. The mines to the north are a source of income for many crafters looking to sell, and the exports from Al-Kharid are beautifully crafted items that pay for things like food and other necessities needed for daily life. Though crime persists even today, Eltanin is beginning to push forward and crack down on smugglers and other dealers. Eltanin has also accepted a trade proposal from the Archon of Tharkus, in which they will exchange a rare metal called Mythreal in return for a fortress being made within Al-Kharid's borders. Diplomatic Situation At the moment, a conflict is held between the southern desert kingdoms. Al-Kharid seems to be in favor at this time, as both sides have offered an alliance with it. Though the Sultan fears that something else is to blame for the two kingdoms fighting, King Arch and Pharoah Shai-Nefer still hold a grudge against each other.